Lost on you
by IlusionGris
Summary: ¿Qué más puede perder Denki si ya lo perdió todo desde el primer momento? Actuar como Bakugou no es más que una medida desesperada por atraer la atención de Kirishima.


_Kirishima Eijirou_ ** _ & _**_Kaminari Denki_

 _❝ ¿Qué más puede perder Denki si ya lo perdió todo desde el primer momento?_

 _Actuar como Bakugou no es más que una medida desesperada por atraer la atención de Kirishima.❞_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Kohei Horikoshi** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza._

 _Todos los derechos de la imagen que utilicé en la portada al artista **15_tonno**_

* * *

 **Lost on you**

* * *

 _Denki observó la comisura de los labios de Kirishima alzarse y al instante entendió que, a pesar de ser una gran persona, le estaría haciendo perder de mil formas._

•

•

•

Cuando le fue asignado el asiento detrás de él, le resultó imposible ignorar sus bromas y no seguirle el juego. Era muy divertido, era _jodidamente_ placentero hablar con Eijirou. Sus personalidades se acoplaban de tal forma que descubrió su segunda naturaleza: « _Estar junto a él»_.

Solo existía un pequeño inconveniente; el pelirrojo era tan masculino que el chico eléctrico no entraba en su radar de « _interés romántico_ », y para ser honestos, Kaminari no se imaginaba en brazos de su amigo. Le resultaba extraño, le gustaban las mujeres —como todo chico de su edad buscaba ligar y disfrutar de la compañía femenina—, pero cada vez se volvía más torpe e inseguro, no podía apartar de sus pensamientos al idiota de Kirishima, a aquellas preciosas esferas carmín que poseía y a los dientes afilados que tanto le encantaban.

Para su mala suerte, Eijirou, el que ostentaba por su _hombría_ , parecía admirar a un solo chico. _Katsuki Bakugou_.

Y aquel día de verano, con el sol estival por ocultarse, el pelirrojo pronunció las palabras que terminaron por quebrar las ilusiones de Denki:

—¡Hermano, tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Bakugou es el mejor! —exclamó en un arrebato de incredulidad.

Había comentado que no entendía como el chico explosivo se convirtió en su amigo, « _es irritante en todos los sentidos_ », antes le explicó a Kirishima.

—Bueno, su quirk es genial —admitió controlando que su voz no saliera trémula ni melancólica.

—Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, estoy seguro que aprenderé mucho a su lado... —murmuró con las manos en los bolsillos. Casual y ajeno a la mirada triste de su amigo.

Antes no se preocupaba demasiado cuando lo llamaban _inútil_ , solía tomar las cosas a la ligera y pasarla al máximo, le daba igual si lo rechazaban; pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberse esforzado más y tener algo digno que ofrecer a Kirishima. Una sola cosa que le provocara respeto o asombro.

—Oye —lo llamó al verlo ensimismado—, ¿tienes algo qué hacer ahora? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

« _No, solo ir a llorar a mi habitación_ », quiso decir, en cambio respondió:

—Mi madre quiere que le ayude con unas cosas. —Se zafó de cualquier propuesta que quisiera hacerle, no estaba del mejor humor.

 _Ni siquiera se había declarado y ya se sentía rechazado. Patético._

—Te escuché quejarte con Mineta de que pasarías la tarde leyendo cómics que ya habías leído la semana pasada...

—No —le interrumpió nervioso de ser pillado—, no, yo no... Debiste escuchar mal —habló con torpeza.

—¿En serio? —Soltó una risa ligera que en otro momento le habría resultado relajante—. Quizá me confundí.

—Ya, a todos nos pasa. —Intentó sonar natural.

—¿Y mañana? —Probó su suerte.

Su expresión se crispó por un instante, realmente solo necesitaba llegar hasta la cama y abrazar su almohada; ya después pondría en calma su mente y decidiría qué hacer con aquellos sentimientos.

—Le pedí a Jiro que me ayudara a... elegir un nuevo traje para la boda de un tío. —Soltó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Una gran mentira, claro.

El pelirrojo se detuvo y con una mirada cómplice mencionó:

—¿Con qué Jiro? —Elevó las cejas—. Ya me decían que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Kaminari se quedó de piedra, no como el quirk de Kirishima, pero sí le costó reaccionar apropiadamente.

—¡¿Me quieres joder?! —Sin querer gritó irritado.

¿El idiota que le gustaba había dicho que él y Jiro podrían llegar a enamorarse? ¿En serio? ¿Justo él tendría que decirlo? ¡No solo Kirishima lo quería joder, también la vida misma!

—Lo siento —se disculpó ante su obvia equivocación.

Por un momento el usuario de endurecimiento dudó agregar algo más; su coqueto amigo parecía ofendido de que insinuara que salía con una chica, _él debía estar bromeando_.

Como respuesta solo recibió una mirada cargada de odio.

—Denki, ¿qué está mal?

« _Quizá su compañera lo rechazó antes, o tocó alguna fibra sensible con el tema_ », pensó sintiéndose culpable.

—¡Olvídalo, nos vemos mañana! —dijo histérico pasando de largo.

 **[...]**

Apenas estuvo encerrado en las cuatro paredes más seguras del mundo, se tumbó reprimiendo una rabieta. Con la cabeza más fría, se repitió que debía dejar de ser tan estúpido y que actuar como Katsuki —como un maniático explosivo—, no le ayudaría en nada. « _Un momento_ ». Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación con mil ideas brotando como riachuelos sin control alguno. _Era un puto genio_.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó triunfante—. ¡Tengo que actuar como el _maldito_ de Bakugou para que se fije en mí!

En voz alta el plan sonaba de lo más estúpido, pero no se rendiría, no hasta que Kirishima le dijera directamente que se alejara porque le ocasionaba repulsión.

No obstante, seguía sin descifrar lo que significaba estar en brazos del pelirrojo. Sí, le llamaba la idea de que Eijirou correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero ¿después qué? ¿Saldrían en citas y se acostarían después de unos meses? ¿Quién estaría abajo? Lo viera donde lo viera era más que obvio que sería él, incluso el cara de _psicópata_ iría debajo de tratarse de Kirishima.

—Cálmate, ya después encontraré una solución —se dijo para controlar su repentino nerviosismo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo hasta el control de sí mismo al enamorarse del pelirrojo.

« _Qué más da, ya perdí desde el primer día_ », se recordó.

 **[...]**

Al verlo entrar al salón de clases Eijirou saltó de su asiento para interceptarlo.

—Buenos días —saludó con amabilidad.

—¿Qué _mierda_ tiene de bueno el día? —Debió gritar, pero al final se avergonzó de armar un escándalo con tremendo mal carácter y su voz salió rasposa. _¿Cómo era que Katsuki no sentía pena al expulsar tanta basura verbal?_

El chico con quirk de endurecimiento creyó que seguía enfadado por lo del día anterior, por ello se alejó respetando su espacio personal; no deseaba estresarlo más, ya después se le pasaría el coraje, no podría durar toda la vida ¿cierto?

 **[...]**

Aizawa llegó anunciando que los exámenes de fin de curso comenzarían la siguiente semana y les pidió prestaran atención al último tema.

En cuanto todos tomaron asiento se enfrascaron, el resto de la clase, en explicaciones por parte de Eraserhead y anotaciones rápidas que hacían en sus libretas por parte de los futuros héroes. En el transcurso Kirishima escuchó al rubio eléctrico maldecir y tratar con hostilidad a los demás.

« _Algo no está bien_ », llegó a esa conclusión y se propuso encontrar la solución a su apática actitud. Incluso Midoriya parecía conversar consigo mismo consternado por aquel repentino cambio.

 **[...]**

No fue capaz de enfrentarlo a la salida de ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al que siguió de ese día, pero el viernes se armó de valor para hablar con él.

 **[...]**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Kaminari cambió, hasta ese momento no lo notó, pero extrañaba al chico risueño y despreocupado que siempre estaba ahí para secundarlo. No, no solo lo extrañaba, una parte de él dolía cada vez que era tratado con indiferencia; no sabía que sería incapaz de soportar la agresividad saliendo de sus labios, quería a su Denki, al chico tonto que le sorprendía con sus ocurrencias y que intentaba controlar su quirk para no lastimar a los demás. Ahora incluso usaba su poder sin medida, en una práctica estuvo a punto de electrocutar a Asui y a Ashido; de no ser por _el símbolo de la paz_ , que logró sacarlas a tiempo de su campo de acción, las habría herido de gravedad; él mismo no se salvó de freír su cerebro un par de veces. ¿Qué sucedía con Denki? Su actitud había dejado de ser varonil. Le molestaba y le entristecía al mismo tiempo, no tenía muy en claro lo que estaba sintiendo, por eso esperó hasta el final para encararlo.

 **[...]**

—¡Denki! —lo llamó a unas calles de la academia.

El chico se detuvo y con expresión de fastidio se dirigió a él.

—Deja de joder, ¿ahora qué quieres? —Su postura era confiada—. Dilo rápido que no tengo tiempo que perder.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía que estaba frente a una mala imitación de Bakugou.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú no solías perder la paciencia de esa forma...

—Está es mi verdadera personalidad, acaso ¿no crees que soy un tipo genial? —Por un momento vaciló y su personalidad fluctuó exponiendo la auténtica.

—No, antes...

—¡Oye, bastardo! —Gritó a su espalda Katsuki—. ¡Dijiste que te esperara para que te explicara unas cosas! ¡No me hagas ir detrás de ti como tu puto niñero!

Sí, con todo, el chico explosivo estaba unos peldaños arriba de Denki.

—¡Ven aquí y deja de gritar, no estamos sordos! ¡Imbécil!

Kirishima se quedó estupefacto ante su osada acción; él fácil podía usar su quirk para protegerse de Katsuki, pero el chico eléctrico no saldría tan bien librado.

—¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?! —Sus ojos se abrieron amenazantes y un aura salvaje emanó de sus poros.

—¡Serás idiota y además sordo! —Le atacó y sonrió.

—¡No te quedarán ganas de abrir de nuevo la boca! ¡Maldito, te patearé el trasero!

De sus palmas brotaron varias explosiones y de las de Kaminari surgieron finos arcos cargados de electricidad.

« _Debe ser una broma_ », pensó asombrado, quizá estaba soñando, tal vez ansiaba tanto este momento que su loca imaginación salía disparada con escenarios apocalípticos. « _No es broma_ », se dijo a sí mismo cuando su hombro chocó con el de Denki.

—Espera... —Estiró la mano e intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo, un hormigueo horrible causado por la electricidad—. ¡Ah, _mierda_!

No perdió más tiempo y endureció sus brazos y torso.

—¡Ven aquí estúpido! —Kaminari lo retó cegado por el odio.

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que hizo solo logró que el pelirrojo se distanciara y ahora lo observara como una versión corriente de Katsuki. Nunca demostró el menor interés, incluso dejó de lado el cuidado de su quirk, dio todo de sí para demostrar que podría ser tan letal como útil.

—¡Muere! —Se escuchó un grito estridente y un sonido sordo.

Kirishima alcanzó a interponerse antes de que la explosión tocara a Denki, y este por su parte se detuvo a tiempo antes de arremeter contra la espalda de Eijirou.

—¡Sal de mi camino! —espetó con rabia.

—¡Hombre, tienen que relajarse! No tiene sentido matarse entre sí solo por una tonta discusión...

Al chico eléctrico las fuerzas le abandonaron, como si de pronto hubieran bajado su interruptor. No, no fue precisamente un interruptor, quizá su corazón.

—¡Anda, deja de actuar como idiota! —dijo con una risa nerviosa mientras acariciaba el cuello del de cabellos rubios ceniza.

Observó los movimientos circulares a esa zona específica de su piel, lo tocaba con una familiaridad que le resultó enfermiza.

Después de eso escuchó voces, pero sonaban tan lejanas que de no ser porque Kirishima giró la cabeza y lo miró, habría creído que desapareció. Sus mejillas se sintieron tibias y se dio cuenta que estaba lagrimeando.

« _No, no, no_ », quiso huir de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Bakugou alzó una de sus cejas con auténtico fastidio.

—Olvídalo, otro día será —habló refiriéndose al favor que le había pedido el pelirrojo y se alejó de aquella incómoda atmósfera. « _Que gran hijo de puta, primero se pone altanero y luego se arranca a llorar, idiota sin remedio_ ».

El otro solo atinó a asentir y con pasos inseguros se acercó al rubio.

Hizo ademán de tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo para que reaccionara, pero nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y ni siquiera sabía si era correcto que él intentara ayudarlo. Le pareció que los últimos días le dejó en claro que no lo quería cerca.

—Denki —probó a llamarlo.

Sorbió su nariz y se talló los ojos. No solo la vida lo humilló, ahora él terminaba de poner la cereza al pastel al echarse a llorar como un bebé.

« _¿Y qué más da? Ya perdí todo por ti_ », lo observó con unas marcas rojas surcando debajo de sus ojos.

Sí, perdió desde que rió de sus chistes.

Desde que dejó de mirar debajo de las faldas por admirar lo bien que le quedaba la corbata roja del uniforme.

Desde que fue consciente que no le importaría pasear con él solo platicando de cosas triviales sin intenciones de ir consiguiendo el número de algunas chicas.

Desde que se perdió en su boca y casi podría jurar que no le importaría si atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus afilados dientes y le mordía, al contrario, quería que lo hiciera.

Desde que se deshizo de sí mismo por buscar complacerlo, desde que lo puso adelante, por encima de sus intereses, y desde que verlo tocar a alguien más lo hizo perder la compostura, la esperanza y las ganas de recuperar lo poco que sobraba de sí.

Consciente de que no tenía más por perder, confesó:

—Me gustas.

 **[...]**

Ese fin de semana fue terriblemente silencioso, ni sus pensamientos tenían ganas de interrumpir la soledad que se instaló en su pecho.

Lo único que hacía eco, reverberando en su memoria era la risa nerviosa de Kirishima. No dijo nada, solo rió.

¿Qué significaba? Ni idea, no tenía ganas de buscarle una interpretación. Solo fue una risa, una cargada de incomodidad, como si estuviera en problemas.

Cuando llegó el lunes, no tuvieron que mirarse a los ojos, era una estúpida suerte que se sentara a su espalda, así no había oportunidad de cruzar sus miradas por accidente; pero sí lo sentía muy cerca, tan cerca que de no estar en exámenes se habría saltado las clases, total, unos días más no harían diferencia en su lista de inasistencia.

Al final no se libraron de un examen práctico difícil, que terminó por consumirle las pocas neuronas que tenía intactas. Y por cierto, no logró superar la prueba, ni él ni Kirishima. Quizá ambos tenían la cabeza en otro lugar.

Después sería el viaje escolar al que no irían, pero al final Aizawa anunció que al no reprobar ninguno el examen escrito, entonces, podrían ir todos. En aquellos momentos no sabía si estaba bien con ello o mal. Daba igual.

Con todo, sus compañeros parecieron atribuir su _extraño_ comportamiento —por no decir asqueroso—, al estrés por ser final de curso. Todos olvidaron que actuó como Katsuki, todos menos él, Denki se recordó constantemente lo mucho que fue a hacer por conseguir el interés de la persona que quería.

Adiós dignidad —sí, sí tenía—, adiós raciocinio, adiós límites y hola decepción.

 **[...]**

Los pocos días que tuvieron libres los pasó mirando el techo, no había notado lo aburrido que era un techo, pero igual descubrió que era mejor que recordar la risa de Kirishima, recordar cómo se rascó detrás de la nuca y retrocedió dos pasos para después desviar la mirada y dar media vuelta, y por fin, marcharse.

—Te odio —probó a decir en voz alta para así comenzar a sentir realmente odio. Lo único que consiguió fue extrañar sus otras risas, aquellas ligeras y despreocupadas—. Te odio tanto...

[Toc, toc] Se escuchó en su ventana. Se enderezó con pereza y en sus ojos se reflejó el rostro sonriente de Kirishima.

¿Qué hacía Eijirou en su ventana, sonriendo como idiota y en medio de la noche? Debía estar soñando. Se volvió a acostar.

—Denki, abre, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo tan alto como fue posible, no quería despertar a sus vecinos, o a sus padres, definitivamente no a sus padres.

Cuando escuchó su voz se dio una bofetada mental y rápidamente se enderezó para subir el cristal. ¿Realmente estaba ahí?

Su cama quedaba justo debajo de la ventada, por lo que el pelirrojo se quitó los zapatos y se sentó frente a él.

—Oye, lamento que no pasaras el examen práctico —se disculpó.

—No fue tu culpa... —respondió solo por decir algo, aunque no entendía a qué se refería.

El de ojos carmín suspiró.

—Tienes que disculparte conmigo —le pidió en voz muy baja y serena.

¿Quería que le pidiera perdón por actuar como un terrorista, o por arruinar su amistad? Igual habló por ambas cosas.

—Lo siento, seguramente te pareció desagradable tener que lidiar...

—No —le interrumpió—, no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes por eso. Por tu culpa perdí contra Cementoss, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza.

—¿Porque me gustas? —dijo directo, total, estaban en su habitación, en su cama, y estaba en pijama, incluso el viento golpeaba su rostro.

—No —respondió con calma—, porque también me gustas.

—¿Cómo amigo? —Tenía que asegurarse antes de que su corazón se emocionara.

—Como el chico masculino más lindo con el que me he topado y que sé... no habrá nadie más como tú.

Gateando hasta quedar frente al chico eléctrico de ojos ámbar, subió sus manos hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

Su rostro estaba rojo, y estaba seguro que el suyo también podría estarlo, pero no le importó y con delicadeza posó los labios contra los delgados de Denki.

Esa noche Kaminari perdió una cosa más, su primer beso —a pesar de su reputación de chico coqueto, nunca había besado a nadie—, y correspondiendo al tímido contacto se dio cuenta que _no le importaría perder más y más si se trataba de él_.

 **[...]**

La academia U.A. se convirtió también en internado antes de que tomaran el examen para licenciarse de héroes, tenían tareas por cumplir, pero Kaminari encontraba los perfectos pretextos para encontrarse con el chico del quirk de endurecimiento en los tiempos libres, y en su dormitorio.

 **[...]**

—¿Quieres que apague la luz? —propuso el pelirrojo, sus besos cada vez se volvían más demandantes y necesitados, quizá esa noche por fin podrían dar un paso más.

—No es necesario, no me da vergüenza —respondió agitado y con el cabello hecho un desastre. En su cuello se notaban marcas rojas y su playera ya no cubría su estómago.

« _Tampoco quiero que las luces se apaguen, quiero verte_ », pensó Kirishima sin atreverse a confesar.

—Eijirou —lo llamó con una última cosa preocupándole.

—¿Tienes miedo? Si no te sientes seguro podemos esperar hasta que...

Subió la mano para cubrir su boca, cuando se metía en ese papel _compresivo_ no había forma de sacarlo.

—¿Estoy siendo poco masculino ahora? ¿Estoy perdiendo tu admiración?

« _¿Alguna vez la tuve?_ », quiso agregar, pero temía escuchar la respuesta.

Por un momento Kirishima pareció meditar sus palabras, observándolo con tanto detalle, como si comprobara que el chico frente a él realmente estuviera ahí.

—Te has limitado utilizando tu quirk para no lastimar a los demás, eres determinado y has enfrentado a Bakugou sin una pizca de temor, reconoces tus errores y en los momentos cruciales actúas con valentía... Eres muy masculino. Me gustas por eso, y también porque tus defectos son tiernos.

El chico eléctrico se quedó callado un momento, se había preocupado por nada, nunca fue necesario actuar como idiota para llamar su atención, solo con decir _me gustas_ habría sido suficiente, pero tenía que admitir que al menos había aprendido la lección.

Para gustarle al usuario de endurecimiento, debías tener una combinación de ingenuidad, masculinidad y ternura. Denki era perfecto para él.

Sabía que esa noche perdería una cosa más, a su lista se le iban sumando más y más cosas —le sorprendía que a esas alturas tuviera más por perder—, a Kaminari le sería imposible escribir todas en una hoja, quizá con las prisas hasta olvidaría algunas, lo mejor era recordarse que no importaba cuanto más perdiera, porque _Kirishima las estaría atesorando una a una_.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola

Es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de BNHA.

Kirishima y Denki son preciosos, no pude resistir escribir de ellos, espero el one-shot no esté muy extraño y puedan disfrutarlo. Cualquier opinión, o corrección, es más que bienvenida.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
